The present invention relates to a compact, in particular foldable and collapsible umbrella.
Due to the long history of umbrellas, an extensive and diverse collection of appropriate property rights literature has accumulated. Everything relating to a shell and folding was developed specific for the application under the keyword ‘collapsible umbrella’ or ‘collapsible umbrella’. Thus, there is the following wide-ranging field of corresponding exemplary applications                collapsible umbrella with reinforced canopy frame        fully automatic collapsible umbrella        automatic umbrella        folding laundry umbrella        portable canopy for events        wind-resistant collapsible umbrella        easy-to-open and collapsible umbrella with reduced volume        collapsible umbrella with map        suspension for a collapsible umbrella        chair with holder and umbrella        insect protection umbrella        bicycle with holder and umbrella        holder with foldable sunshade        holder and umbrella strollers        holder and umbrella for animals        canopying equipment        foldable and extendible transport means        collapsible baby carriage        collapsible umbrella as a broadband antenna.        
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved collapsible umbrella with added functionality.